


Moonlit Masquerade: Under the Lights

by Rohad



Series: Moonlit Masquerade [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, IM A SAP, Lumity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: Amity is determined to make this perfect as she can.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Moonlit Masquerade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935769
Comments: 42
Kudos: 713
Collections: We_Love_Lumity





	Moonlit Masquerade: Under the Lights

"So, do you know what your plans for this weekend are?" Willow asked her Monday as they sat eating lunch and waiting on Luz, who'd hadn't shown up from class yet.

Amity looked up from her sandwich, still chewing the bite in her mouth. She quickly swallowed it.

"I don't have any that I know of yet, why?" 

"What about your anniversary?" Gus asked as he looked up from his own food.

"My anniversary?" Amity repeated, looking just as confused as she sounded. "What anniversary?" She turned to the illusion track student.

Willow seemed to realize something as her eyes went wide and she shook her hands.

"Nothing, nevermind…," she started to say, but Gus, heedless of the fact that Amity was clueless and Willow was trying to back track, went on.

"Luz said this Saturday was your one month anniversary and she was thinking of doing something for you," he said, not noticing the look Willow was now giving him.

Amity blinked at him before horror slowly began to dawn upon her face.

Gus and Willow watched, fascinated as she dropped her sandwich and slapped both hands to her cheeks.

"Titan, I didn't even think about it!" she yelped. "I'm such a bad girlfriend," she groaned.

Willow shot Gus another look and the younger witch looked back and forth between the two before coming to his own realization.

"Ooh… sorry," he mumbled, hunkering down behind his food. Willow sighed, before turning back to Amity.

"You're not a bad girlfriend, Amity. You're just not the type to do that coupley thing where you feel like you have to celebrate every month, a lot of people aren't." Willow shrugged, spearing some of her salad on her fork.

Amity couldn't deny that that was true, she had seen plenty of couples, like Skara and her boyfriend, do that nauseating thing where they celebrated being a couple every two weeks or some other absurdly short amount of time and she'd always thought it was silly.

Now that she and Luz were dating she found herself whistling a different tune. 

Not that she was going to start making a big deal out of every other week like some people.

After spending almost a month and a half pining after Luz only for them to now be dating, and for a month? That _was_ worth something to her.

"But I should know that Luz would be that kind of person, and of course she's already thinking about it," she groaned, burying her face in her hands. Gus and Willow shared a sympathetic look.

"Well, based on what she said this morning, I don't think she has any kind of plan yet," Willow tried to assure her. “She really only mentioned it and that she might want to do something.”

Amity shot up ramrod straight at that, smacking both her fists on the table.

"I still have time then, I can beat her to it." Amity seemed to be talking more to herself from the two of them.

"I could be wrong, but I don't think it's a competition, Amity." Willow looked at her, mildly concerned.

"No, of course, it isn't, it's just…” She searched for the right words. “After everything Luz did last month, the gifts and notes... the dance… I want to be able to do something big for her back. We hang out all the time after school and on the weekends and we call them dates but I want to do something more…," she trailed off, thinking. 

"Romantic?" Willow finished with a knowing grin as she took a bite of her lunch.

Amity's face pinked, but she nodded, clenching her fists.

"Well…," Willow hummed thoughtfully. "Grand gestures are kind of Luz's thing, it's how she shows she cares, so if you did some big romantic gesture I'm sure it would blow her away." She smiled. 

"Yeah!" Gus slapped his palms on the table. "Something big and flashy, with some pizazz!" Her twirled a finger and confetti burst into the air, dissolving into sparks of blue magic as it hit the table. 

"Well, maybe not quite like that," Willow giggled. "But something," she agreed.

"Flashy isn't really my thing…" Amity frowned, drumming her fingers on the table as she rested her chin in her other hand, brows furrowed in thought.

"I'm sure whatever you do, Luz will love it." Willow smiled softly at her childhood friend. 

Speaking of...

Luz chose that moment to come dashing into the cafeteria and headed straight for them.

"Hey, all my favorite people!" She hopped over the bench to plop into the spot next to Amity as she reached across the table to high five Gus and shoot Willow a finger gun before turning to Amity with a bright grin. "And my favorite girlfriend," she said quietly with a wink. 

Amity found herself grinning back, cheeks only turning a little pink now when the other girl casually flirted with her.

"I had better be your only girlfriend, Noceda," she teased, only just holding back her laughter as Luz clutched dramatically at her chest and gasped in mock affront.

"As if there could ever be anyone else, Cariño." She couldn't hold the façade for long and broke into a wide grin, reaching under the table to give Amity's knee a brief squeeze. They did their best to refrain from any physical displays or words of affection at school, though Luz occasionally, sneakily, did something like that; it was just who she was.

Willow rolled her eyes at the couple and Gus made a gagging motion. 

“Sorry it took so long, some chimera’s got loose in beast keeping near the end of class…,” Luz launched into a story.

The rest of lunch went by quickly and soon the bell’s screaming echoed over the din of the lunch room. 

“Oh, I better get to potions!” Luz jumped up.

“Wait, Luz.” Amity’s hand on her forearm made her still. “Do you have plans for Saturday?” she asked, already knowing the answer, but she couldn’t let her know that.

“Nope, why?”

“There’s something I wanted to do Saturday, with you.” 

“Sure, what?” Luz cocked her head curiously.

“It’s a surprise.” Amity smiled at the way Luz’s dark eyes lit up with the word.

“Ooh, I see.” she grinned. “Well, I’m all yours Saturday then.” 

“Perfect” she smiled at the words ‘all yours’ and felt the familiar warm and tingly sensation that filled her whole body whenever Luz said or did something that struck that certain chord in her heart. 

“See you guys later.” She waved at Gus and Willow, who waved back before turning to Amity. “After school?” she asked with a meaningful look that made Amity smile sadly. 

She’d been thinking about it all through lunch and she had an idea, but if she wanted it to become a reality she’d need to start right after school.

“I can’t today…” She hated the way Luz’s shoulders fell at the words but Saturday would make her disappointment now worth it. 

“Alright,” she pouted. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” she asked, making Amity roll her eyes.

“Of course, you dork,” she huffed but Luz only grinned. 

“Adiós, Cariño!” Luz waved as she jogged out of the cafeteria toward the potions hall. 

Once she was gone Amity turned back to the others at the table.

"What does 'Cariño' mean?" she asked. They just shrugged. Luz had started calling her that last week and she always forgot to ask about it. 

“You have a plan for Saturday?” Willow cocked a brow questioningly at the familiar look on Amity’s face.

“I have an idea…,” she said. “But I need to start first thing after school… and I may need a little help…” she looked at them.

The two shared a glance before turning back to her with matching smiles.

“What do you need?”

~ ~

Amity's plan was slowly forming in her head as she hurried to the Bonesburough market as soon as the last bell screamed.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do and where, but she needed some extra information first if it was gonna be perfect.

She needed to talk to Eda, and she knew from Luz that Eda had started selling things again in the market just last week, figuring some of the pressure around her had died down.

She turned the corner and spotted the rickety stand being manned by the Owl Lady herself, though she was wearing a wrap around her head and some sunglasses. 

Amity wasn't sure who that disguise was supposed to fool since Eda was the most wanted criminal in the Isles, but that was Eda's business. 

She walked up to the stand and waited for the customer finishing their purchase to leave before approaching.

Eda noticed her quickly.

"Hey, kid. Need some human paraphernalia for your human?" she asked with a grin and a wink, making Amity flush.

"No, I don't need anything for Luz… but I do need something from you," she said.

"Oh?" Eda leaned over the counter and peered at her over the tops of her sunglasses. 

"I'm… doing something to surprise Luz and I was wondering if you could tell me what some of her favorite foods are, she's told me you cook for her." 

"Well, I cook, yeah, but other than pancakes, the kid's not big on most of my meals… not that I blame her." She shrugged. 

Amity frowned at that, Eda was really her only hope for this information. Gus and Willow hadn't known much about it and while she and Luz talked all the time about all kinds of things, it was natural that some things just hadn't come up yet. 

"There is some food I've heard her talk about that she loves, something her mom made for her… what was it?" Eda tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I believe she called it ‘tostones’." Another voice called and they both turned to see Lilith, as she came out of the back of the stand holding a box of human junk.

"That's right!" Eda snapped her fingers.

Amity frowned at the sight of the former coven leader.

She and Luz had talked about Lilith only once. Luz didn't like that she was still holding a grudge over the things that had happened with the elder Clawtorne sister, but she respected Amity's right to her feelings and didn’t bring it up, only mentioning her former mentor in passing.

Luz was just too forgiving sometimes, in Amity's opinion. Though she guessed if she wasn't they wouldn't be where they were today, so she would be cordial at the owl house when she was there, for Luz; but that didn't mean she had to like Lilith.

Lilith noticed the less than friendly look she was getting from the teen and averted her eyes. She was lucky Luz was so quick to let things go, but she knew the same could not be said for most people, and really, she deserved it. Eda smirked at her sister's demeanor in front of her former protégé.

"What are ‘tostones’?" The foreign word felt strange on her tongue as she looked back to Eda who shrugged. 

"Some kind of fried fruit?" She turned to her sister who nodded.

"She said it was a fruit in the human world. A 'plantain'. You slice them into disks, fry them, smash them flat, then fry them again and sprinkle them with salt." 

"Oh yeah… kid was practically drooling." Eda smirked, rolling her eyes

"We probably don't have that fruit here…" Amity frowned.

"No, but I've given her Gorgon fruit before and she said it was really similar, you could probably make it with those," Eda suggested.

“Gorgon fruit, huh?” she hummed.

Amity was familiar with them. While you could eat them, most people didn't because of their bland flavor and starchy texture. But she was damned if she wasn't going to try. 

"I can get Gorgon fruit…," she trailed off thoughtfully.

"Amity!?" 

Amity jumped, looking up in time to see her girlfriend come barreling toward her at full speed from across the market. 

She pounced on her, wrapping her arms around the witch's neck and grinning.

"Hi, Luz." Amity smiled, wrapping her arms around Luz if no other reason then to keep from being barreled over as she was tackled at full speed.

The sisters smirked, glancing at each other as they watched the two teenagers.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had something to do after school?" she asked after stepping back to look at her.

"Oh, yes, I…," she trailed off. She hadn't thought Luz would be at the market today and had not prepared an excuse in case she ran into her. Her eyes flickered across Luz's patiently waiting face, mind racing for something to say.

"She came to speak to me." 

They both turned to Lilith in surprise.

"You did?" Luz blinked, turning her gaze back on Amity, who quickly schooled her features so as not to look as surprised as Luz.

"Yessss…," she said slowly, trying not to sound equally bewildered.

Then a bright smile broke out on Luz's face and she nudged her gently.

"I'm proud of you," she said quietly. 

Amity hummed, frowning. She felt a little guilty at Luz's praise, because she certainly was not here to talk to Lilith. 

"Come along then, Amity," Lilith called as she walked out from behind the stand.

"Bye, Luz" she quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek before hurrying away to follow Lilith.

“See you tomorrow, Cariño~," she sang, waving. Eda rolled her eyes at the entire affair, but was grinning.

Amity followed Lilith silently until they were out of sight of Eda's stand.

"I'm still mad at you…," Amity grumbled.

"I know, and you have every right to be. Few people are as forgiving as Luz…" The former coven leader frowned.

They walked along quietly till they stopped in front of a stand selling fruits and vegetables.

Lilith eyed their wares before spotting a large bunch of Gorgon fruit, their pale violet skin sticking out among the other fruits. She dug through one of her pockets and handed over the appropriate amount of snails before picking them up and handing them to Amity, who blinked down at the fruit in her hands before looking back up at Lilith.

"I… hope someday, to actually earn Eda and Luz's forgiveness for what I’ve done to them, and yours for what I did to you," she said solemnly before turning and walking back to Eda’s stand without another word.

Amity watched as the elder Clawthorne sister disappeared in the crowded market.

She looked at the fruit in hand before turning and hurrying home.

~ ~

That night she stood in the kitchen a little frazzled. She had no idea if she was doing this right since she didn't know what it was supposed to look or taste like. 

She carefully moved the popping and sizzling disks around in the oil as they cooked. While the skin of the fruit was a pale violet the flesh itself was white and turned golden brown as it cooked, filling the house with a delightful smell. 

Luckily for her both her parents were gone for the entire week, leaving the Blight children to their own devices, so she didn't have to worry about any questions about what she was making or where she would be after school or Saturday evening.

On the other hand she still had to worry about…

"Whatcha’ cookin', Mittens?" 

"Smells good." 

The twins popped up over her shoulders, making her jump.

She scowled, glancing at them over her shoulder.

It was easier to just answer their questions and they often went on their merry way after they had their fill of harassing her.

“It’s called ‘tostones’ it’s one of Luz’s favorite foods from the human realm, I’m trying to recreate it for her.” She moved some of the disks out of the oil to a paper towl sitting on the counter and she quickly sprinkled them with salt.

“Aw, that’s sweet…” Emira cooed, pinching one of Amity’s cheeks only to have her hand swatted away with the spatula and a growl. 

“Oh, let us try!” Edric grabbed one of the disks, Amity didn’t try to stop him as he popped it into his mouth.

“Hot, Hot!” He smacked his mouth trying to bounce searing hot food off his tongue but didn’t take it out of his mouth. The sisters watched and shared a glance, the same deadpan expression on both their faces. 

“So hot…,” Ed whimpered, fanning his tongue with his hands while still chewing.

“Ed…” Emira shook her head with a sigh and Amity rolled her eyes. What she was planning wasn’t till Saturday, this was just a test batch and she would have offered her siblings some; after they had cooled.

“So good, but so hot…” Ed stuck out his now burnt tongue with a whine.

“Are they?” Amity turned to her first completed batch and picked one up, carefully blowing on it before popping it in her mouth.

The salt and fat melted on her tongue and the pleasant crunch followed by the soft mashed fruit inside made her hum; they were good.

Em followed her example, carefully cooling it before taking a bite.

“Oh, these are good, Mittens!” the older girl praised before popping the rest in her mouth.

“I hope it's close enough to what her mom makes.” She chewed her lip worriedly. Even if they were good, the point was to try and give Luz one of her favorite foods, something that she’d lost with the portal’s destruction.

Edric and Emira shared a knowing look.

“I’m sure she’s gonna love it, sis.” Edric set a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, even if it’s not the exact same, Luz will appreciate the effort.” Emira squeezed her other shoulder. 

“Thanks…” Amity smiled, then caught sight of her brother reaching for another steaming hot tostones and slapped his hand.

“Ed!” Emira huffed.

“What? They’re good!” he whined.

“Just wait for them to cool off!” Amity scolded. 

~ ~ ~

By Friday Amity had decided she had perfected her Boiling Isles version of tostones as much as she was able, having never seen or tasted them herself. As well as having gathered together a few other foods and things needed for what she had planned for Saturday. 

She could tell that Luz was curious about what she was planning as they sat in what had become ‘their’ secret room, Luz leaning her head on Amity’s shoulder and peering up at her with large puppy eyes while she flipped through one of her text books.

“Just a hint?” she asked, making Amity roll her eyes fondly. 

“No,” she said for the third time that afternoon, flipping a page in her book.

“I hate surprises…,” Luz mumbled, crossing her arms but not removing her head from Amity’s shoulder.

“You love surprises, you just hate waiting for them.” Amity looked at her fondly, but exasperated. 

“Well, can’t argue with that…,” Luz hummed. “Should I bring or wear anything special?” she asked.

“Just yourself, however you want to come.” She smiled. “Don't eat dinner,” she tacked on. It would ruin all her work for Luz to eat beforehand. 

“Even if I want to wear the otter costume?” Luz snickered, peeking up as Amity’s smile fell.

“If… you want…,” she said slowly. “But please don’t…,” she muttered under her breath, making Luz burst in giggles.

“I won’t, Cariño.” she promised, nudging Amity’s cheek with the top of her head and closing her eyes.

Amity paused, thinking.

“Luz?”

“Hmm?” 

“What does ‘Cariño’ mean?" she finally asked.

"Hm? Oh it means…" she paused, a sly look sliding into her face. "Tell me about Saturday and I'll tell you what Cariño means," she said and Amity pursed her lips, glaring down at Luz, who was looking up at her, grinning like the griffin that ate the pixie.

"I don't wanna know then," she huffed, turning her head.

"Aw, c'mon Amity!" Luz just laughed at her girlfriend's puffed up cheeks.

They continued to poke and prod each other till Amity had to leave, with the promise of picking Luz up tomorrow night.

~ ~

Amity made her way toward the owl house with nervous excitement, the sun having just dipped below the horizon and the last rays of bright orange light were vanishing from the sky leaving the last bits of pale blue to soon give away to the deep blues and blacks of night.

Willow had just sent her a message on her scroll that she and Gus had finished their parts and were headed home.

She quickly typed back a reply, thanking them both for their help as she walked down the darkening path towards Luz’s house. 

She’d spent far too long digging through her closet when she had told Luz to just wear whatever she wanted. Her sister had come in at one point to help her sort through her wardrobe. She’d settled on a dark green plaid skirt and a long sleeved black shirt, her brooch pinned to it. 

She smiled as she adjusted it. She'd wear it everyday if she could.

The owl house came into view and Amity picked up the pace, hurrying to the front door. 

“Hi, Amity! Hoot hoot!”

Before she had to interact with the bird-tube the door flung open cutting off anything else Hooty might have said and Luz appeared, smiling brightly. 

She had obviously been waiting for her.

“Hey, Amity.” she stepped out of the doorway. “You look really nice.”

Heat bloomed across Amity’s face. She was never going to get used to Luz’s complements. 

“Thanks, so do you.” she glanced over her girlfriend, who grinned, and she did, in what she’d heard Luz call ‘jeans’ and a short sleeve blue and white striped shirt.

“I really wanted to wear the otter suit…,” she drawled, looking smug. “...but I figured since we're doing something different I’d try to spice it up a little for you.” 

Amity rolled her eyes but smiled.

“I like it.” It was Luz’s turn to blush. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Yup! See you later, Eda!” She shouted back into the house with Eda shouting back at them to be safe and then Luz stepped all the way out, closing the door behind her and reaching out to grab Amity’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Hoot, bye, Luz!” Hooty called. 

“So are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?” Luz asked after a few minutes of walking through the slowly darkening woods.

“No, I’m going to show you.” She smiled, glancing at the human out of the corner of her eye. 

“Mysterious…” Luz smiled back.

When they were nearly there Amity dug her free hand into her pocket and came back with a bandana. “Put this on?” she asked.

Luz blinked at the bandana for a second before letting go of Amity’s hand just long enough to tie the bandana around her eyes. She groped around for Amity’s hand again, making the witch smile as she took it and led her the rest of the way.

“Are we there yet?” Luz asked when they stopped and Amity steeled herself, nodding but Luz couldn’t see it of course. 

“Yes”

Luz wasted no time whipping off her bandana and the moment her eyes blinked open she gasped. 

They were standing on the cliffside, in front of a large,pink leafed tree.

Their grom tree.

The air around the tree was filled with floating balls of light that lit the area and slowly shifted from one color to the next. Their light reflected off the tree's leaves, casting everything in a shadow of pale pink as the last vestiges of light disappeared behind the ocean on the horizon. 

Sitting at the base of the tree was a checkered blanket laid out over the grass and what Luz could only guess to be the Boiling Isles version of a picnic basket. 

Amity dug the toe of her shoe into the dirt, waiting anxiously for Luz to speak, but she couldn’t stay silent any longer.

“W-what do you think?” she asked, jerking Luz out of her stupor. She turned to Amity and blinked, mouth opening but no words coming out as so many rushed to the tip of her tongue at once. She swallowed, trying to force a clam over herself long enough to speak but the hot feeling in her chest was overwhelming as she looked at her girlfriend in the low glowing lights as they floated around their heads.

“It’s amazing,” she finally managed to get out past dry lips. 

“Really?” Amity asked and Luz was reminded of the last time they had been here and she had asked her that, with the same hopeful lilt, after Luz had said she would go to Grom with her. She laughed at herself, if she had known then what she knew now…

“Yeah, everything is beautiful,” she spoke quietly, as though raising her voice would shatter the moment. Luz grabbed both Amity’s hands and held them firmly in her own. Amity’s face was hot, but she was getting used to that just being how it was going to be when they were together. 

“Gus and Willow helped...and I haven’t even shown you everything yet…” She tugged Luz over to the blanket and sat carefully while Luz plopped down beside her. “I wanted to try to make something you liked, but we don’t have the exact thing here on the Isles but I tried to make it as close as possible based on description,” she trailed off nervously. Luz looked at her with unabashed curiosity.

Luckily with a little magic they were still quite hot when she pulled the food out of the basket and held it up for Luz to inspect.

Brown eyes shot open wide as she looked at her girlfriend's offering.

“Are those…,” she trailed off, hardly believing her eyes. It couldn’t be.

“We don’t have ‘plantains’ but I hope this version of tostones is close.” Amity held a hand out at the plate, motioning for Luz to try one.

With trembling fingers she picked one up and it was warm between her fingertips. She took a bite and immediately wanted to cry.

It was so, so good.

The flavor and texture was barely indistinguishable from her mom's.

She looked back up at Amity, who had her hands fisted into her skirt, waiting on bated breath.

"It's so good…" her voice trembled as she shoved the rest of it into her mouth, savoring every bite.

Amity's tense shoulders pulled away from her ears and she smiled at Luz's palpable joy, even though her eyes were a little glassy like she might cry at any moment. 

"I'm glad," she said, drawing Luz's attention back to her. 

That small, pleased smile lit up her whole face as the floating lights made her gold eyes shimmer.

"You…" Luz started, throwing out her hands and gesturing to everything. "Your…" she just couldn't manage to get out the right words, she wasn't even sure what the right words were. Everything was so beautiful and perfect and Luz didn’t think there were any words that could express that; she was overwhelmed. 

Where her mouth often failed her, her actions wouldn't.

Luz shot forward, wrapping Amity in a tight hug and burying her face in her neck, making Amity squeak with surprise as Luz squeezed her, trying to convey everything she felt.

Amity hugged her back, smiling so hard it hurt but she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to.

After a long minute Amity finally pulled away.

"They're going to get cold." She grinned, and Luz needed no further prompting before shoveling some more into her mouth while she pulled the sandwiches she made out of the box and started to eat one, happy to let Luz have all of the tostones.

When all the food was gone Luz laid flat on her back on the blanket, more content then she could ever remember being.

Her stomach wasn't the only thing that felt full though. She turned her head to gaze up at Amity as she sipped apple blood out of a small juice box, her heart felt fit to burst. 

Why had it taken her so long to see how amazing the girl in front of her was? 

Amity glanced at her and saw her staring and her cheeks turned that lovely shade of pink they always did when she caught her off guard; making her grin.

If she had only been less dense at Grom…

The sudden thought made Luz sit up.

"I have an idea!" She grinned, jumping up and dug her phone out of her pocket. She quickly scrolled through her playlist before hitting play on a song, and the soft sounds of a tinkling piano filled the air around them. She sat it on the roots and turned to Amity, holding out a hand.

"I know we technically danced at Grom, but maybe we could have a do over? Without the giant terror demon, and not as friends?" she asked. 

Amity blinked at the outstretched hand a moment before a soft smile broke out on her face and she slid her hand into Luz's.

"I'd like that."

Luz pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist, threading her fingers between Amity's as the witch's spare hand wrapped around her, her head laying on her shoulder.

They swayed in slow rhythm with the music, eyes closed, simply enjoying the moment. 

Luz idly wondered if witches had a higher body temperature than humans, because Amity was always warm to the touch. 

After several more songs had come and gone, she spoke.

"This was amazing… you shouldn’t have gone through so much trouble though…it's just a month anniversary…"

“I wanted to. I wanted to do something for you…," Amity hummed, turning her head to bury her face in Luz's neck. She always smelled like the forest in summer, warm and pleasantly earthy.

"I feel bad I didn't do anything for you," she mumbled into mint hair. She still wasn't sure if it was perfume or shampoo that gave Amity her sweet, flowery scent, but it never failed to put Luz at ease.

"Don't, I'm just happy to be here with you." Was the quiet reply and again Luz felt her chest surge to the brim with emotion desperately looking for an escape, and it finally found it.

"I love you." 

The words came out of her mouth before she even realized she was saying them.

They both froze, Amity jerking back to look at her and both their faces were nearly glowing red as they looked at each other equally surprised, and immediately Luz began to stammer.

"I didn't mean that! I- I mean, I did, but I didn't mean to say it out loud!" She fumbled over her words as Amity continued to stare at her in absolute shock.

"What?" The witch managed to squeak, barely a whisper, and if possible, Luz turned even redder, her palms suddenly sweaty and surely Amity noticed that!

'I… I didn't… I mean, it's probably way too soon to be saying that, right!?" Her voice pitched, much louder than necessary since they were still standing pressed against each other, faces only a few inches apart. She decided it was best for once to just shut up.

It felt like an eternity as gold eyes searched her bright red face.

Slowly, Amity began to shake her head.

"Maybe…," she finally said, voice low and eyes never leaving Luz's. "But, I love you too." 

Luz's grip on her hand tightened as she stared back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" 

Luz swallowed thickly, suddenly quite aware of the fact that she hadn't kissed Amity, really kissed her, since the masquerade. 

She gently pulled her fingers free from Amity's to cup one of the witch's red cheeks. 

Amity leaned into the touch, heart suddenly thundering in her chest and then Luz's lips were slotted across hers with a gentle pressure Amity was quick to return.

Neither pulled away till their lungs burned with a need for air, releasing each other with a quiet 'pop' and panting and before either had recovered Luz was kissing her again and Amity's fingers were digging into her shirt, a small noise rising unbidden in her throat making Luz kiss her that much harder, the arm still wrapped around her waist tightened, pulling her in as close as physics would allow.

This kiss was so much more than the tentative ones they had shared in Amity's room after the dance. It was charged and it made Amity's knees weak.

She wouldn’t be able to stand, surely, if not for Luz holding her so tightly.

When they finally pulled apart neither said anything for a long time, staring at each other and trying to get their breathing back under control.

"Sweetie" Luz finally said, and before Amity could even think to ask what she meant, Luz went on. "Cariño, it means ‘sweetie’," she explained. 

"Oh," Amity mumbled, face still flushed as she panted.

Luz resisted the urge to kiss her again. Amity looked ready to pass out and she herself felt boneless.

"But maybe… I should be calling you _‘mi amor’_ instead…," she mumbled, watching the lights reflecting in the golden depths of Amity's eyes. 

"What does that mean?" Amity whispered, her already white-knuckled grip on Luz tightening.

"My love."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sappy romantic, what can I say?  
> Did I go to hard?  
> This ended up being so much longer than I originally intended.  
> But I was also inspired but some amazing fanarts I've been getting, check Tri-chan


End file.
